


grasp it

by orca_mandaeru



Series: the adventures of san the incubus [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Dream Sex, M/M, Succubi & Incubi, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, not much san sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 02:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18043637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orca_mandaeru/pseuds/orca_mandaeru
Summary: "Why, I'm here to fulfill all your deepest desires, Yeosang," San says.aka dream tentacle porn





	grasp it

Yeosang knows it's a dream the moment he wakes up. One tell is the utter silence outside of his apartment. Usually the sounds of the city are as omnipresent as the presence of oxygen in the air. But mainly it's the red-horned demon above him. "Hi," he says. 

 

The demon cocks his head and quirks his lips up, piercing black eyes staring down. "Hi, Yeosang." 

 

"What's your name?" Yeosang asks, deciding to just roll with it. He slowly props himself up, the demon leaning backwards to give him space. 

 

"I'm San," he says, pointed tail dragging lazily across Yeosang's sheets. San radiates heat, not human body heat but a steady pulse of temperature that instead of making Yeosang uncomfortable, creeps into his body like a fog. 

 

"Why are you here?" Yeosang saks, giving the other a cursory once-over. He's totally naked, aesthetically beautiful to the highest degree, muscled but not bulky. 

 

"Why, I'm here to fulfill all your deepest desires, Yeosang," San says with an innocent expression, like it's obvious. Well, it kinda is. "It's a dream, you can do anything you want. Try anything you want, no matter how dangerous, and still be safe. Some people just come and take me, others ask for some more..interesting things." 

 

Wow, this dream is weirder than he thought. Sometimes he does get some interesting and realistic dreams, but he hasn't had any sort of sex dream in years. His deepest darkest desires? That's a bit of an exaggeration, but there's no way he'll ever be able to scratch this itch in real life, and there's no one here to judge him. He could never turn down a chance like this. 

 

“Anything," he says, heart starting to pound in his chest. Fuck, he's never told anyone about this. It's embarrassing. But this sex demon or whatever is only a figment of his imagination, right? So there's nothing to be ashamed of. Still, even though there's no one else around, he scoots forward and whispers into San's ear, pulling away with his face aflame as the demon's eyes widen in absolute glee. 

 

"What a naughty boy," he croons, eyes alighting on Yeosang with renewed interest. “Don't worry, I can do that. Won't it be incredible? You've probably fantasized about it so much, knowing that you'll never get to have it. Tonight's your lucky night, sweetheart." Then he's gone. 

 

Yeosang starts and looks around at the empty room. Oh, he hopes he doesn't wake up now, how awkward would that be. But then he feels it, warm and slightly damp, caressing his cheek, and all his clothes are gone. 

 

San has reappeared all the way on the other side of the room, taking a distance role but eyes glued to what’s going on on the bed. 

 

Yeosang closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before looking at the tentacle that's creeped down to his shoulder. It's a pretty shade of pale pink, only about an inch thick. Fuck, this is really happening. No matter if it's a dream or not it just feels so real. 

 

The alien limb strokes lightly over the skin of his arm, and then he feels another one, coming up under his side and creeping to his stomach. Every single point of contact leaves intense tingles of sensation behind, lighting up all of Yeosang's senses until it's almost overwhelming. 

 

One buy one, the tentacles keep appearing, doing nothing but teasing with soft caresses, dozens of them, covering his legs and stomach and arms. When he looks down all he sees a pale pink writhing mess covering his body. The sight alone is so hot it makes his cock twitch, which the tentacles are completely avoiding. 

 

Yeosang’s heartbeat is pounding in his ears, and he feels like he's going to float away any minute. He can't even find it in himself to be impatient at the teasing, because he feels more than content, euphoric. It's even better than the fantasies he’s had for years. 

 

But of course, right after he gets comfortable, that's when it actually starts. It's unassuming at first, one tentacle creeping up to Yeosang's mouth. He parts his lips to let it in, suckling happily on the tip. The moisture of the tentacle increases until it's secreting a liquid that tastes sweet and clear and heady, so addicting that Yeosang just can't stop licking and suckng at it, chasing the flavor. 

 

Without warning it shoves its way deeper down his throat, lodging in place as Yeosang gags around it, contracting throat only helping it pump the delicious substance down his throat. Right as he really starts fighting for breath it slides fully out, leaving his jaw pried open and eyes clouded with tears. 

 

It's not only tears through, because he's seeing red. There must have been something in that syrup, because he can feel it spreading down throughout his body, alighting up every patch of skin with new sensitivity. Every slide against his stomach, thighs, neck buzzes under his skin and washes over him. It's so much it's almost too much, but there's never any uncomfortableness, just a haze of pleasure. 

 

But even that's nothing compared to the fire that grasps holds of his veins when the tentacles rub flat over his nipples, pressing hard then deftly tweaking them. A groan rips itself out of his throat, the encouragement only making them pay more attention. Suddenly the teasing isn't enough anymore, he needs more, more, wriggling his hips to try and get some friction on his neglected cock.  

 

With monumental effort he raises his head to see San across the room, eyes scrunched closed and tongue peeking out of his lips. "San," he says, voice quiet and a bit rough. The demon's eyes flash open and the bright glow shines through the room. "I need...more, please." 

 

Two tentacles finally finally brush over his leaking cock and Yeosang throws his head back in surprise, gulping and gasping. But then they just stop, wrapped fully around the length of his cock except for the head, not moving at all. "N-not like this, please," he whines, trying to push his hips up, but the tentacles move with him. Yeosang stares up at the ceiling, blinking sweat and tears out of his eyes. 

 

He's about to start up his useless wriggling again when one tentacle, slightly thicker than the others, unwinds itself from his thigh and slides under his balls, pressing lightly at his tight hole. Now all the other tentacles besides the ones on his cock are busy spreading his limbs apart, skin tingling with the sudden cold air and. He dazedly watches the tentacle prodding around between his legs, his heaving chest in the way. 

 

The thin tip eases its way in a little bit and blurts out a copious amount of liquid, the strange feeling makes him clench on instinct, which just only amplifies the feeling. The slick makes it so easy for the tentacle to slide further, further inside of him all at once. It feels nothing like a dick, pliable instead of rigid. 

 

There's almost no stretch with how thin the tentacle is, but it's dexterous, rubbing at his walls with an intelligence that hits all the right spots. It curls the tip up into a thick ball, stretching out his hole in a whole new sensation. It's good but obviously avoiding his prostate, and he's had enough of teasing. 

 

But before he can complain to San, another tentacle slips its way into his hole. Again, the stretch is barely anything, but then the two inside of him hold the muscles of his hole open. Yeosang squirms at the cold air brushing inside of him, until a third tentacle presses against him. Fuck, it's huge compared to the others. Just the tip must be at least two inches wide, but the two little tentacles already in him pull him apart bit by bit, letting the big one slide in between. 

 

Yeosang's eyes roll up in his head when it’s fully inside, so, so deep. It must be lodged at least a foot inside of him, but somehow there’s still no pain, thinner tip wiggling around in places that have never been touched before. His cock is aching inside of its constricting cage, leaking like a faucet all over the tentacles. 

 

The big tentacle slides in and out, swinging Yeosang’s entire suspended body back and forth in the air. He almost forgot about the two smaller ones inside of him, but they make themselves known. At the same time they creep around the still-moving larger one, pressing directly against his prostate. 

 

They just don’t let up, rubbing and flicking with ease. The sensation is so, so much, simultaneous with the stretch and friction of the larger one. Fat tears roll down Yeosang’s face as he kicks and jerks uselessly, in complete control of the appendages. He struggles to open his mouth with teeth tightly clenched, but manages it. 

 

"Please, please let me cum, ohh, fuck," he whines as the smaller tentacles intensify their attack. The ones around his cock loosen just a little, but it's enough. The pressure on all his sweet spots combined with the tentacles sliding off of his cock is enough to make him explode all over his his stomach, more cum than he's ever produced splattering all the way up his stomach and chest. 

 

The tentacles immediately still and slip gently out of his ass and off his limbs, gently lowering him back to the bed. Yeosang lies limp, breathing hard. He opens his eyes to see San smiling down at him, the red glow about him blinding. "You did so well, sweetheart," the demon murmurs, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. 

 

Yeosang hums and closes his eyes again. shuddering a bit as San dances his fingers down his chest, leaning down and running a soft tongue over a stray glob of cum on his chest. The demon continues, wet mouth a tickling sensation as he sucks up every drop of Yeosang's cum. Totally exhausted, he drifts off into deep sleep.


End file.
